Bonds and Broken Promises
by GoTTVDlover
Summary: Amara had a twin sister dying from a vengeful witch's hex. After being blessed with immortality, she was thrown into a box for two thousand years. Nature fought back the only way it could - by creating doppelgangers. Eve, Elisaveta Petrova and Charlie Gilbert, three of Helene's doppelgangers. All cursed with bad luck with men.
1. Helene

**Bonds and Broken Promises**  
><strong>Helene<strong>

"He made a promise, Helene," Amara said. "He can give us immortality. There is no price to pay."

Helena coughed coughed. "There is always a price to pay, sister," she replied, her voice breaking. "He is refusing to tell you what it is."

She smiled. "Whatever it is, I will do anything to save you from death."

"Can you not ask him to simply heal me?" she asked. "He is a warlock. He must know a way."

Amara frowned. "I have already asked him, Helene. He says there is no way to break the curse this witch placed upon you. He is kind and he is honest, he won't abandon us."

She raised an eyebrow. "You are falling for him." She didn't reply, but instead focused on the ground. "He is betrothed to a powerful witch, Amara! You cannot be so stupid."

"But I am," she said, daring to look up at her twin. "He tells me he loves me. And I believe him."

Helene shook her head disapprovingly. "Come to your senses, sister. He is a man betrothed to a powerful and beautiful witch, why would he-" The sickly girl stopped herself, but her sister knew what she was about to say and narrowed her eyes at her.

"Why would he what? Why would he fall for a girl as insignificant as I? A mere mortal, how could the great Silas ever fall in love with me?" Amara bit her tongue to stop herself from completely lashing out on her sister. They only had each other. "Silas with give us immortality. He promised. Please, Helene. Have faith!"

* * *

><p>Helene could feel the fever getting worse. The hallucinations had started. The witch who had hexed her wanted revenge against Helene's father who killed her son. Their father was dead, but that didn't stop the witch from getting avenging her son, and accidentally killing herself in the process.<p>

A warlock physician told her that nothing could break the hex, but immortality - an immunity against all viruses - most certainly would. She wasn't sure how Amara was going to attain it, but she wanted it. The gift of living forever - who wouldn't? She didn't want to die. She had not seen anything, none of life's greatest wonders. _Nothing. _But with immortality, she could see it all!

Helene and Amara were poor. Amara worked as a handmaiden for the witch Qetsiyah, Silas' fiancée, but Helene was inable to work due to her sudden 'illness'. Silas gave them food and clothes, more than enough to survive.

Amara rushed into the tent, a goblet in her hand. "It's the elixir. Drink!" Helena practically snatched the elixir out of Amara's hand. "We must run. Qetsiyah desire revenge once she finds out."

"How come there were three?" Helene asked between gulps.

"Silas told her his relative was dying," Amara answered.

Helene exhaled after drinking the elixir. She felt different - strong. She no longer felt weak and fragile, but powerful and invincible.

"How are you feeling?" Amara enquired. "Did it work?"

She nodded and smiled. "I feel - I feel good."

Amara squeeled with joy and helped her sister out of the bed. "Silas and I-"

"You and Silas are what?" They whipped around to see the scorned Qetsiyah, who was glaring at the sisters. "You're going to run off into the sunset together along with your sister? Well, have other plans for my traitorous handmaiden and her sister."

"Qetsiyah," Amara started, "I only wanted to save my sister. Please."

Qetsiyah laughed bitterly. "And how did you become immortal, then? Did accidentally drink the elixir? No. Silas used me. He _betrayed _me for my handmaiden. You all will pay for your crimes."

She began chanting a spell. Amara cried out in pain. "Amara!" Helene rushed towards her, only to be flung across the room.

Amara had told her stories of Qetsiyah and her power, now that she had experienced it, she knew it was true. The only person who came close to her in power was Silas, who was now an immortal.

Whatever Qetsiyah had done to Helene, she couldn't move and felt as if she was bound by invisible ropes. She struggled against the 'ropes', but it was futile, until she was finally able to stand up.

She scanned the room. Qetsiyah smirked at something on the ground. Helene furrowed her eyebrows and glanced to what she was looking at. She gasped. Amara lay on the floor, her skin was grey and her arms were crossed. She looked frozen.

"What have you done?" I asked angrily.

"She is the Anchor now," Qetsiyah replied. "To a new plane where supernatural beings go after death. Where I plan to trap Silas for eternity. Unfortunately, I only have one cure."

"And what do you plan to do with me?"

"I plan to put you in a coffin forever," she said, the corner of mouth twitching upwards. "You have not betrayed me as they have, so I will be kinder. Have a nice immortality stuck in a box, Helene."

She thrusted her hand into the air. She felt indescribable pain come upon her and screamed. Helene dug her nails into her skull, desperately wanting the pain to end. Finally, it did and she only felt numbness. She looked at her hands. The greyness started at her finger tips and spread up her arms, her shoulder and her neck, until her heart was frozen and she saw nothing.

Her two thousand years of slumber started then.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is Eve, Helene's doppelganger from 900-1000 AD and Tatia's twin sister. Then it's Elisaveta Petrova, Katherine's twin and then the main story of Charlotte "Charlie" Gilbert.<strong>

**Please review, follow and favourite!**


	2. Eve

**Bonds and Broken Promises**  
><strong>Eve<strong>

Tatia held Margaret's hand as they approached the village. Eve picked an apple from a tree and tossed it into the basket. They had been in the New World for three years. Their family had died as a result of a plague that spread through Europe. Tatia had an affair with a man and became with child. Nine months later, Margaret was born, with olive skin, reddish-brown hair like her aunt and brown eyes like her mother.

The men in the village all desired to be Tatia and Eve's husbands. There was only two the sister considered, Niklaus and Elijah, the sons of Esther a witch. Tatia was conceited and perhaps a little selfish. She wouldn't settle for one of them, only both.

"Niklaus," Tatia greeted. "Elijah."

"Tatia and Eve," Niklaus smiled. He knelt down to Tatia's child. "And of course Margaret."

Margaret giggled and clung to her mother's leg. Niklaus laughed and rose.

"It is a most beautiful day," Elijah said, smiling. "Would you ladies like to accompany us to the forest?"

"Only if you promise to protect us," Tatia replied playfully.

"Indeed we will," Elijah said. "And you know I always keep my promises."

"You and your morals," Eve joked.

Tatia picked up Margaret and the boys led them to the woods. Elijah and Niklaus chased Eve, Tatia and Margaret. Little Maggie loved being chased. _A lot like her mother in that aspect_, Eve thought bitterly.

Eve tripped over her skirts and fell, face first to the ground. Her dress was covered in dirt and muck, as was her face and palms.

"Are you alright, Eve?" asked the worried voice of Niklaus, helping Eve up. He snorted. "You've gotten yourself in quite a state."

Eve smacked his arm playfully. "Niklaus, that is no way to treat a lady."

He caressed my muddy cheek and Eve smiled at the tingling sensation of his touch. He leaned in and captured her lips with his. She gasped, though it was muffled. She held his face in her hands.

He broke away. Eve was still shocked that he kissed her, but it felt good. Like she was meant to belong with him.

"I do not know what love feels like," he said. "But I believe this is it. I would do anything for you."

"But my sister-"

"Your sister plays my brother and I as if we are toys, she does not want me," Niklaus said. "You do."

She stepped back, offended. "So I am simply a replacement for my sister, since you cannot have her."

"No, that is not what I meant, Eve."

"Then explain it to me, Niklaus," Eve demanded. "Tell me I am not the second choice."

"You are not the second choice," he said, a smile gracing his features. "It is you. It has always been you. I only realise that now." His blue eyes stared into Eve's hazel ones, gazing into her soul. "Marry me."

Eve was furious. "_Marry _you? You asked my sister the same thing only days ago!"

"And I was a fool."

She shook her head. "No. _I _am the fool. I am the fool for thinking you loved me. Goodbye, Niklaus."

Eve gripped her skirts and ran out of the forest, ignoring Niklaus as he called her name. She was hurt and embarrassed. Once again, her sister had been chosen before her. Perhaps she was in love with the blonde haired, blue eyed man, but his betrayal had hurt her the most.

She slammed the cottage door behind her and ran up to her room. It was night and the stars glistened in the sky. It was magical. This magic was not something a witch could do, it was made by a greater force.

She climbed onto her bed and screamed into a pillow. She was being immature and childish, she knew it too. But it hurt. Margaret's father had rejected her in favour of Tatia, as had Elijah and Niklaus. Her insecurities were growing the more betrayals she was forced to face.

The door creeked as it opened. "Eve? Why are you crying?"

She did not turn around to answer her perfect sister. Eve was bitter... nineteen years of being the second choice did that to someone.

"Margaret is sleeping," Tatia told her. "She is worn out." Eve didn't answer. "Please, Eve. Talk to me. We only have each other. What are we going to do if we begin shutting the other out?"

Eve sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. Tatia sat down next to her. "Niklaus said something today-"

"Was it about me?" Tatia asked hopefully.

Eve stood up, clenching her fists. "Can you not think about yourself for a moment? You string those two brothers along and treat them as if they are nothing but toys! What if... what if I was in love with Niklaus? Would you have the decency to step aside?"

Tatia's eyes widened. "_Niklaus_? But I- he - he's in love with me. He asked me to marry him!"

"And you said no," Eve finished. "Now he claims to be in love with me."

Tatia scoffed. "Of course he isn't. He is just using you to get to me."

Eve let out a shaky breath, tears threatening to fall. "It's always been this way. They fall in love with you and then I am the second choice."

"That's not true," Tatia said. "There are plenty in the village who would be honoured to marry you and not me. We can find you a husband-"

There was a knock on the cottage door. Tatia swirled around. "I wonder who that could be."

Tatia opened the door, revealing Elijah. "Tatia," he greeted.

She smiled. "Elijah, what a pleasant surprised."

"Is your sister home?" he asked.

Tatia's face fell. "And what would you want with her?"

"I need to talk to her."

She nodded weakly. "Eve, Elijah wishes to speak with you."

"Elijah?" Eve greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"May we talk outside?" She nodded and Elijah led her to their back garden, where they were growing crops.

"If this is about Niklaus-" Eve started.

He looked surprise. "What about Niklaus?"

She shook her head. _So he's not here on his brother's behalf_. "Nothing."

He stopped suddenly and grabbed her wrist, not ungently. Eve found herself lost in his brown eyes as she had done with Niklaus. Something flickered in his eyes, though Eve was oblivious as to what. It startled her, but intrigued her too.

"You have the most beautiful eyes," Elijah commented.

Eve blushed. She felt like this was all a joke, maybe even set up by her sister. She wripped her arm out of his grasp.

"You are playing me," Eve said. "You and Niklaus, you must think it is amusing to break a broken girl's heart."

Elijah looked taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"You know what I am talking about," she spat.

"I have come here to speak to you, none of this is a joke, or a game, Eve," he said gently. "I have not spoken to my brother of you or your sister since this morning. I swear it."

Somehow his word meant more to Eve than anyone else's. He was a noble man. Eve liked that about him.

Her face was almost touching his. She felt like she was about to crumble. She didn't know what to believe. This was what she always wanted. Someone to love her.

"Don't hurt me," she whispered.

"I won't."

He caressed her cheek as Niklaus had done. She felt the same sensation and warmness inside her, perhaps more so.

She leaned in and then pressed her lips against his lightly. It was tender and gentle, while her kiss with Niklaus had been passionate. She didn't know which one she preferred. Which kiss or which brother.

There was still that small part inside of her afraid of rejection, afraid of being hurt and thrown into second place.

Eve stepped back, breaking the kiss. She was setting herself up for heartbreak, she knew it. They were both going to hurt her. They'd go running back to Tatia as soon as she snapped her two fingers, leaving her utterly alone.

Elijah brushed her hair back behind her ear. "I will not hurt you."

It was like he could read her thoughts. "Is that a promise?"

He pressed his forehead against hers. "It is a promise."

* * *

><p>Tatia tapped Elijah's shoulder. He turned around and smiled at her.<p>

"You visited my house last week," she said, paying the woman at the market. "May I enquire as to why?"

"Only to talk to your sister."

"I don't want her to get hurt, Elijah," she said. "I hope you can understand that."

"I understand it perfectly," Elijah replied, not wanting to talk with the brunette about his love for her sister. He made to leave, but Tatia followed him.

"Elijah," she called after him. He turned around. "I have chosen. I have chosen you."

Elijah was flattered. She had finally chosen him. A smile graced his features and he felt the urge to kiss her, but then he remembered his promise to Eve. He would not hurt her.

"Perhaps I have not chosen you," he said, causing her grinning face to fall. "Perhaps I have chosen someone else."

"_Eve_," she almost whispered. Tatia stared up at him. "You really do love her." He nodded. "More than me?"

He sighed. "More than you."

* * *

><p>Tatia was fuming. Something must have happened. Perhaps a witch cast a spell? Maybe Eve was a witch... or a succubus. It wasn't possible. They loved her, not Eve.<p>

The thought wasn't completely unbelievable. Eve was beautiful. Possibly even more than she was, but she didn't have the confidence to match. Men were like dogs, they smelt insecurity from a mile away.

Their mother had preferred Tatia. Eve could never stitch right or even cook, though she was skilled with children. Their father, however, was a different story. He used to tell Eve stories of their family's history. Of a land were men who turned into beasts lived and witches could practice magic in the open. They weren't witches, but their father had an affinity for magic and the supernatural.

She burst into the house, frightening Margaret who shrieked, "Mama!"

Tatia sent a smile to her daughter, but rushed to Eve who sat in the worn out arm chair in the corner by the fire.

Eve looked startled. "Elijah and I talked. About you."

Eve smirked. "Should I be flattered?"

Tatia rolled her eyes. "Why are being so cocky?"

"Because I have what you want for once," Eve said. "You were selfish. You wanted the both of them, but you never had the devouted attention of one brother, which is even better than two."

"Oh please. Elijah and Niklaus will bore of you, then they will come running back to me."

Eve scoffed. "You're rather big-headed, sister."

"As are you. _Sister_."

"You are jealous," Eve pointed out. "Don't worry, the green monster will be tucked in in a couple of days."

"Sounds like you'd know," Tatia said.

"I did, but now the tables are turned," she replied.

"If this is what your like after a week of attention, I can only imagine what you'll be like in a couple of months."

"You'll have to find out."

* * *

><p>Months past. Eve's behaviour continued to worsen, but only around Tatia. She finally had what Tatia lost - the love of a Mikaelson, and she revelled in it.<p>

Her preference was Elijah, and she made it known. She knew Niklaus was hurt, but he had hurt her. They both knew Niklaus still loved Tatia, though he was saddened when she refused him in favour of Elijah.

Eve was taking a stroll through the village when Elijah rushed over to her, tears in his eyes. "Eve, Henrik, he's-" He took a deep breath. "He's dead."

She gasped. "How?"

"Henrik and Niklaus went out to the woods to see the wolves transform, they-they ripped Henrik apart, Eve, but thankfully Niklaus was alright."

"Elijah, I-I am sorry," she said hoarsely. She could not imagine losing a sibling, especially one so young.

Eve wrapped her arms around him. He sobbed into her shoulder. Niklaus was foolish and reckless, not to mention impulsive. And his foolishness had led to his brother's death, but Niklaus loved Henrik. Eve did not know the boy very well, but she knew he was closest with Rebekah and Niklaus.

She pecked him on the lips gently and caressed his cheek. "It will be okay. It will all be okay."

"Promise me you won't leave me," Elijah demanded, his face stern and serious.

Eve was shocked. When was she to leave? "Elijah, I-"

"Just-just promise me."

She sighed heavily, but smiled. "I promise."

Eve didn't know how quickly she was about to break that promise.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night when Eve jumped awake. She heard someone burst through the door of the bedroom she shared with Tatia and Margaret.<p>

Her eyes scanned the room. Tatia was still asleep, as was Margaret. The door was wide open, but perhaps one of them had left it open accidentally. Anyway, it was nothing she had to worry about.

She lay back down in her bed, but didn't close her eyes. She was still suspicious.

Eve felt a hand cover her mouth and dust slip through her open lips. Then, everything went black.

* * *

><p>She awoke this time in a dark cellar. Beside her, Tatia lay asleep, her mouth covered with dust. Eve's hands immediately went to touch her mouth, which was covered with the same substance. There was an open cut on her hand that stung as she tried to sit up. <em>Margaret<em>. Where was Margaret? She couldn't see her in the room.

The barred door opened and in walked Esther, Elijah and Klaus' mother.

Eve sighed in relief. "Miss Esther, thank God! We need to get out, Margaret-"

"Is perfectly safe and away from you two," she finished coldly, unlike her usual tone which was kind and friendly.

Eve's brows furrowed in confusion. "Are you implying that it is you keeping us captive?"

"I need a mixture of your blood for a spell," she said. "The two doppelgangers. Of course, one would do the job, but the other is simply insurance."

She was aware of the supernatural world, but what was a 'doppelganger'? "We are a what?"

"A doppelganger," she repeated. "A shadow self of somebody else's form."

"That's impossible," Eve said. "I haven't met anyone who looks exactly like me."

"They appear every couple of centuries," Esther replied. "And since no one has been immortal until now, there has never been two in existance."

"You plan to create immortality?" Eve asked.

She nodded. "I plan to grant it to my children, so they may live forever without fear of facing the same tragic end like Henrik."

They sat in silence. Eve did feel pity for her, but she was afraid of the witch.

"And what will happen to us? Will you let us go?"

"I fear not," she said. "You see, you both create a rift between my sons. Family must be put above all - even love - but unfortunately my sons cannot see that, so I am forced to take measures into my own hands."

Eve gaped at the witch. "You're going to kill us," she stated.

"I might not," she said, shrugging. "I might keep you locked in here."

"And what if Elijah or Niklaus finds us?" I asked.

"They cannot free you," she answered. "I have taken certain precautions to make sure of than. Like placing a boundary spell on the cellar."

She narrowed her eyes at her. "I have done no wrong."

"You have manipulated and broken this family," she said. "You have done enough wrong to last a lifetime."

With that, she left and they were left in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Eve had lost track of time. A servant of the Mikaelson's fed them one meal a day. She learned that doppelganger blood was a poweful binding agent for spells, which was why Esther kept them alive.<p>

Tatia spent her days worrying about Margaret and their future. She was going insane. Eve retreated into a shell, curling up in a ball in the corner of the room.

The door opened for the first time in what felt like months. The one person she did not wish to see entered the cellar.

Esther cut both of their palms in the same place she always did and let it pour into the vial.

"Thank you. I believe this is the last time I will be needing either of you." She grinned at them, but the sisters were too weak to even form an expression.

That was the last time she saw light.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up: Elisaveta Petrova. Did you think this chapter was okay? Please review or PM me, even if it's just to say 'good' or 'OOC _' it'll mean a lot.<strong>

**I think this is the only chapter with Eve or Tatia other than - perhaps - flashbacks. What did you think of her character? I'm trying to differenciate the doppelgangers as much as possible from both each other and their respective twin sisters.**

**Who would you like the next doppelganger - Elisaveta - to get with? Elijah or Klaus? And then there's the main doppelganger of this series (for the first season) - Charlie. Who do you think I should pair her with? Stefan, Damon, Klaus, Tyler, Elijah or whoever else? Should there be a love triangle?**

**Review, follow or favourite! It's like chocolate!**


	3. Elisaveta

**Bonds and Broken Promises**  
><strong>Elisaveta<strong>

Elisaveta quickly grabbed a white cloth from the table and handed it to her mother. Her sister, Katerina, was delivering a child. She didn't know much of childbirth save that it was painful and, judging by Katerina's screams, it was excruciating.

"A little more dearest, a little more. Push... a little more. A little more. A little more," Mama encouraged in Bulgaria, our native tongue.

Katerina gripped onto the sheets under her and pushed. Her screams echoed through the house.

Their mother held the baby. Elisaveta noticed their father standing by the door.

"It's a girl," their mother announced.

"A girl. Please mother, let me see her," Katerina begged.

"Woman, don't!" Father warned as Mama edged towards Katerina. "What are you doing?"

Mama was scared of their father. He was a tempermental men. She handed the baby to him.

"Let me at least hold her once," Katerina pleaded. "Just once..."

"Forget it!" Father exclaimed. "You have disgraced this family."

He left the room with the child, Elisaveta's niece.

"Father, please! No, father, no!"

"No Katerina, it's better for her!"

Mama embraced Katerina as tears streamed down her cheeks, but Elisaveta saw it as a way to stop her from running after Papa.

"No mother, please..."

"Let her go… let her go Katerina," Mama said.

"Please, Mama..." her voice became weaker. She sent me a pleading glance. "Elisaveta..."

She looked away, trying to ignore the sad eyes of her sister. This was for the best... this was for the best. It was for both of them - Katerina and the baby. Katerina would learn that soon enough.

The guilt would forever stay with Elisaveta that she didn't fight for her niece.

* * *

><p>"Why did you choose to leave with me?" Katerina asked as they approached the docks.<p>

Their journey from their home to the docks had been in silence. And it had been a long silence.

Elisaveta gave her a small smile. "We are family - sisters. We came into this world together, so we shall stick together until death."

Katerina smiled back. "Perhaps we will marry brothers. Then we may really stick together forever."

She giggled. "Perhaps."

* * *

><p>England was a beautiful country. The men were attracted to the exotic allure of the two olive skinned Petrova sisters. Katerina quickly adapted to the new country, while Elisaveta took a while longer.<p>

Trevor had told Elijah of the twins. He required them to break the curse placed on his brother, Niklaus, and Elijah would do anything for his brother.

"Ah, good evening, Trevor. I am pleased you could join us," Elijah greeted politely.

"I could not miss the birthday celebration," Trevor said.

"No, considering the gift you claim to bear. Where are these mystery girls of which you speak?" Elijah asked.

"Right this way."

Trevor led Elijah over to the two girls. Elijah was shocked at how much the resembled their respective doppelgangers. They really were a mirror image.

"My dears," Trevor said.

"Hello," they both said to him.

"Forgive me. You both remind me of two people from long ago," he said.

"Katerina, Elisaveta, may I introduce the Lord Elijah?" Trevor said.

They curtsied to him. Elijah's eyes lingered longer on Eve's doppelganger than they did on Tatia's. He was to marry Eve, and they were in love. Though Niklaus loved her as well and Elijah once feared that she loved him back.

"Pleasure, my lord," Elisaveta said.

"The pleasure's mine. Elisaveta." He kissed Eve's doppelganger's hand. "And Katerina." He repeated the action with Tatia's.

* * *

><p>"So where is this mysterious host I've heard so much about?" Katerina asked.<p>

"Fashionably late. He likes to make an entrance," Elijah said.

Elijah noticed Niklaus behind the two Bulgarian girls. "Here he is."

Katerina and Elisaveta searched the crowd for Klaus. Niklaus joined them.

"Katerina, Elisaveta, may I introduce you to the Lord Niklaus?"

Klaus kissed Elisaveta's hand and then Katerina's. "Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please, call me Klaus."

"From where have you come?" Klaus asked them both.

"We are new to town, my lord," Katerina answered.

Elijah smiled at Klaus. "Katerina and Elisaveta are from Bulgaria."

"Zdravei, Katerina," Klaus said.

Elisaveta and Katerina laughed. "Very good," Elisaveta complimented.

Klaus looked to Elijah. "Do you mind, brother? I would like to have a moment alone with them."

"No, not at at all. Happy birthday, brother."

* * *

><p><strong>A Week Later<strong>

Klaus caressed Elisaveta's cheek. She smiled at him. Her smile - somehow - was different to Eve's. Eve's smile was joyful and slightly seductive, whereas Elisaveta's smile was shy and kind. He found himself preferring Elisaveta to her doppelganger. Her eyes were softer than Eve's. He spent his time comparing them both, but Elisaveta would always come out better.

He pressed his lips to hers. The taste was something he had grown accustomed to. It didn't feel the same when he kissed someone else, with her, there was a spark. Fools spoke of love, but Klaus knew that love was vampire's greatest weakness. But why was he falling for a _human_?

"Do you love me, Elisaveta?" Klaus asked. He tempted to compel the truth out of her, but Elisaveta did not strike him as someone who would lie to him about this.

"Yes," she whispered, smiling at him. "I think I do."

Klaus smiled despite himself. Maybe he wasn't it alone.

A witch told him that only Tatia's doppelganger had to die, not Eve's. They had only found Tatia's body in the cellar. He guessed that Eve had a long and happy life. But Elisaveta would hate him if she knew he sacrificed her sister, so he had to keep it from her. He couldn't let go of the one person who loved him.

He kissed her again, this time more passionate than before. He tugged on the strings of her dress. "Do you consent?" Klaus usually didn't ask, but he didn't want to ruin what he had with her.

"I do."

Klaus grinned and smashed his lips onto his. He undressed her and himself using vampire speed. Elisaveta was too excited to notice.

_#3#_

"Perhaps we will marry brothers," Katerina said as they walked through the gardens. "You might marry Lord Niklaus and I might marry Elijah."

Elisaveta laughed. "Perhaps."

"Do you believe in love?" Katerina asked. "Lord Elijah does not."

"Of course," she answered.

"Life is too dull to not love," Katerina stated. She observed her sister. Elisaveta looked different. "You seem... different." Elisaveta's cheeks reddened and Katerina smirked knowingly. "You've lost your maidenhead. To whom? Klaus? _Trevor_?"

Elisaveta giggled girlishly. "No, not Trevor, but you were correct the first time."

Katerina laughed. "Klaus?" She nodded guiltily. "How was it? Was it pleasurable?"

"It was sore at first," she replied. "But after a while..."

She nodded and sighed. "My baby sister has lost her innocence."

"I am only younger by a few minutes, Katerina," Elisaveta scolded lightly.

Katerina grinned. "Ah... but still."

Elisaveta rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Elisaveta felt herself being shook awake. She fluttered her eyes opened to see her older twin sister. "Katerina. It is night, let me sleep."<p>

"They want to kill me," she said.

Elisaveta shot up. "What?"

"Klaus and Elijah, they want to kill me. Trevor told me. Get dressed and I will explain."

She nodded and began to dress herself.

"They are vampires. Them and Lady Rebekah - Original Vampires. But Klaus is a werewolf too, making him a hybrid. There was a curse placed on Klaus five hundred years ago by a witch that made his werewolf side dormant. They need a werewolf, a vampire and a doppelganger to break the curse. We are doppelgangers, Elisaveta, but for some reason, they only need me."

Elisaveta shook her head. What she was telling her was folly. Werewolves, vampires and witches? It was simply insane.

"If we turn ourselves into vampires, then we can run," Katerina said.

"You are crazy, Katerina. Werewolves, vampires and witches are myths! _Legends_. The kind of stories parents tell their children so that they behave!" Elisaveta exclaimed.

Katerina gripped her shoulders, tears in her eyes. She looked frightened. "Please. We have to run."

As soon as she looked into her sister's scared, brown eyes, she knew that she was telling the truth.

Elisaveta nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Katerina and Elisaveta ran as fast as they could. They hid behind a tree.<p>

"Elisaveta, I-"

Elisaveta put a finger to her mouth, telling her to be quiet.

"She's here. Katerina, Elisaveta! I know you're near, I can smell your blood. It's pointless to run, Klaus will find you both wherever you are," said the booming voice of Elijah.

"This way. There is more blood over there," said Trevor.

Elisaveta's heartbeat quickened. They were going to find them.

They stood up, but suddenly Trevor came and pressed Katerina against the tree, his finger placed on her mouth. "Head east. I can't lead them astray anymore."

"We can't run anymore."

"Never mind. There's a cottage. You'll be safe there. Go now. Go!"

They left.

* * *

><p>"Help, please help us," Katerina muttered.<p>

An old woman opened the door.

"Please, help me."

"I don't invite strangers into my home," the woman snarled.

"No, Trevor. He said that you'd help us!"

A pretty girl with red hair came to the door. "Damn him. Always making promises I don't want to keep." She looked at us. "Let the girls in. Bring them water and something to eat."

They went into the house and sat at the table. "You must be Rose. Thank you. Trevor said to show you this." She showed her some stone. "To prove we are who we say we are and that you'd help us to freedom."

"You stole this from Klaus?" Rose demanded.

"It was to be part of the sacrifice ritual, so I grabbed it and we made our escape."

"People do not escape from Klaus. Everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies," Rose said angrily.

_Great._

"I know the risk you bring on yourself by giving us aid-"

"I'm risking nothing. At nightfall, I'll bring you both back to Klaus and beg him to show us all mercy," Rose stated.

She dragged us both into an empty room.

"No! No!" they yelled.

* * *

><p>Elisaveta sat on the floor, her back against the wall. "What are we going to do? Klaus will be furious."<p>

"We are not going back to him," Katerina stated. "He will sacrifice me and kill you. You should not have come with me. It was selfish of me to request your companionship. Your not required in the sacrifice! Dear God, how could I have been so selfish!"

Eve's doppelganger rushed over to her and hugged her. "We're not going back. Remember what I said? 'We came into this world together, so we shall stick together until death.' Now, how do you become a vampire?" she asked.

"You must be fed vampire blood and then killed," Katerina explained. Her eyes widened. "I know what to do." She grabbed a knife from the drawer and pointed it to herself.

"Katerina!" Elisaveta gasped.

"Rose will heal me," Katerina said. "Vampire blood can heal wounds. It's the only way. You must do it too."

Elisaveta nodded and watched her warily. She plunged the knife into her stomach and bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. Elisaveta repeated her actions.

A few moments later, Rose rushed into the room.

"It's nightfall, time to go," she said. She noticed that they were bleeding. "When did this happen?"

"In the woods, we both tripped," Katerina replied.

"It's a lie, I would have smelled it," Rose said. "And it's too much of a coincidence for both of you to be hurt in the same place."

She saw the knife in my hand and snatched it away. "We would rather die than go back to Klaus."

"If Katerina dies then Trevor dies with her."

She bit her wrist and forced it into Katerina's mouth. Her wounds healed.

"No. No!"

"Where is she?" Rose rushed over to Trevor and pushed him against the wall.

Katerina found a small dagger and cut her wrist open. "Drink. Rose's blood is mixed with mine, it will heal you."

She drank enough to heal the wound in her stomach. Katerina hung a rope from the ceiling and stepped on a stood. She placed her head in the rope and pushed the stool back. She was dead.

Elisaveta took a deep breath and picked up the knife gingerly. She pointed it to her heart and, taking one final breath, plunged it into her heart.

* * *

><p>Elisaveta woke up with a hunger. Blood... it was all that was on her mind. <em>Blood. Blood. Blood.<em>

She stood up. "Do you not see, Trevor? She used you to help her and her sister escape and me to turn them. Klaus will see our role in this."

"And for that I'm sorry."

"As am I…. for this."

She rushed over to Katerina with a stake but Katerina used the old lady as a shield. She staked the old lady on the shoulder and drank. Elisaveta rushed over and drank the rest.

"Please understand."

"You both have just signed our death sentence," Rose told them.

"Better you both die than us," Katerina said, throwing the old lady in Trevor's arms and leaving with superspeed.

Elisaveta looked at them both with pity. "I am truly sorry," she said, before following Katerina.

* * *

><p><strong>1864<strong>

Their escape had cost them their family. Klaus killed them all. Élisabeth remembered her father pinned up against the wall, her mother lying on the bed as Katerina cried and held onto her. It was difficult to forget.

She left Katerina in Spain after she began attracting too much attention. Elisaveta had developed many aliases over the past three hundred and seventy-five years - Elizabeth Pierce, her English and American name, Isabella Pérez, her Spanish alias, Élisabeth Pierre, her French name and Bettina Peters, which was German. She hadn't been to Bulgaria since Katerina - or Katherine, as she was now called - searched through every village for her daughter.

French women were fashionable, seductive and intelligent, which made France her favourite country.

She dug her fangs into the neck of a young man in an alleyway. She was careful not to get blood on her dress. French dresses were expensive.

Élisabeth threw the dead man to the floor and wiped the blood off her chin. She turned around, only to come face-to-face with a woman with no heartbeat.

"I'm sorry," she said, faking pity. "Did you want some?"

"Elisaveta Petrova," the woman said in perfect Bulgarian.

She took a deep breath. It had been years since someone spoke to her in Bulgaria.

"Non, je m'appelle Élisabeth Pierre," she corrected. "Et toi?"

"You're Katerina Petrova's sister," the woman noted.

Élisabeth sighed and grabbed the woman's throat. "What do you want with me? It better be important or else you're seriously stupid to pick a fight with your elders."

"My name is Nadia Petrova," she said, gasping for breath. "And Katerina Petrova is my mother."

Élisabeth stepped back and released her. Klaus didn't get to her. _Thank God. _She looked like Katerina. A true Petrova, Élisabeth was almost proud, but straightened herself and put on some sort of invisible mask. She couldn't have anyone thinking that she cared.

"And, let me guess, you've been scowering Europe for her for the last three centuries?"

She nodded and smiled. "But now you can help me find her."

Élisabeth scoffed. "No. My sister - your mother - has changed, Nadia. So, do yourself a favour and end your pointless treasure hunt, because she won't care about you. Keep your fantasies about your mother, because when you meet her, they will be destroyed. Nice meeting you."

She picked up her skirts and left Nadia in the alleyway. She knew she made the right choice.

Childish promises meant nothing to a vampire with a flipped switch.

* * *

><p><strong>1901, New York<strong>

"You know, I never thought I'd be having a drink with a four hundred year vampire on my birthday," Robina joked.

Elizabeth laughed. "Don't worry, I won't eat you." She took a sip of her drink. "Can I ask you for a favour?"

Robina raised an eyebrow. "What kind of favour?"

"A_ magical _favour." She smirked but Robina's face fell. "Nothing much. It's just... I told you about Klaus, right?" She nodded. "Well, in the sacrifice only my twin had to die, and I'm wondering why that is."

"I could contact the spirits and ask them..."

Elizabeth smiled. "Please, Robina. I'll never ask you for anything again."

Robina sighed, but smiled too. "Fine. You know I can't refuse you anything."

* * *

><p>She paced up and down outside of Robina's room. The witch didn't like it when people were in the same room as her when she was doing her stuff. Elizabeth genuinely liked Robina, but it was useful having a witch on your side when you needed something.<p>

"It's done," Robina called from inside the room.

Elizabeth rushed inside. "Well?"

"The witches you told me about must have been mistaken," Robina said. "Because both doppelgangers are meant to die. Klaus must drink from the neck for the first and the wrist for the second."

Elizabeth's mouth fell. If Klaus never found out... then he would never have his curse lifted.

"Are you sure?"

"The Original witch told me," Robina replied.

She could have her revenge, but Robina might blab about this to the other witches... one of which could know Klaus and everything would be ruined. She couldn't leave any loose strings. This information was too valuable.

"Robina, we've had fun, and I have really enjoyed the ride, but I can't have you running around as I liability," she said.

"What are you t-"

She vampire-sped over to her and snapped her neck, leaving her dead on the floor. Elizabeth sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Now it's the main series. Elizabeth will feature in it as well. What do you think?<strong>

**I'm still not sure who to pair Charlie with. I'd love to hear your suggestions on what to do with the story. **

**And just to clear it up, Elizabeth never met Stefan or Damon. **_**Yet**_**. ;)**

**Review!**


	4. Pilot

**Bonds and Broken Promises**  
><strong>Pilot<strong>  
><strong>Charlie<strong>

"Toast. I can make toast," Jenna mumbled.

I laughed. I loved Aunt Jenna. "It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna," Elena commented, giving her a tired smile.

"Is there coffee?" my younger brother, Jeremy, entered the kitchen.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Jenna said, worried that she had forgotten something. She really was trying, and, as the eldest, I was trying my best to help her.

"I'm good," Elena replied.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?"

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asked.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!"

"Then go. We'll be fine," Jenna rushed out of the house. "You okay?" she asked Jeremy

"Don't start."

Out of all of us, Jeremy was taking this the hardest. He was the youngest, so this was extra difficult. He had resolved to taking drugs and sleeping with the school slut, Vicki Donovan, who had recently blew him off for Tyler Lockwood, a stupid jock and my ex-boyfriend.

Elena looked hurt. "Hey, he's just coping with this in his own way. He'll come around."

"I know, but when?"

"When he wants to," I said.

Elena groaned. Her phone beeped and she picked it up from the table. "Its Bonnie. Come on, she's waiting outside."

I slung my bag over my shoulder and went out to Bonnie's car. It surprised me how much I changed over the summer. Before that, I was a pompous, rich kid who didn't know the boundaries. I snuck out and went to parties, although I still got good grades and was excellent at sports. Matt, Tyler and I were best friends, but now Tyler was being stuck up and obnoxious since I broke up with him.

When my parents died, I realised I was being selfish and regretted what I had done. I wasn't in the car, it was just Elena, my dad and my mom. I was at home, eating ice-cream. I had just caught Tyler in bed with Vicki Donovan, and then an officer came over and told me that my parents had died.

". . .Elena, Charlie! Back in the car."

"I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that..." Elena drawled.

"That I'm psychic now."

"Ooh, ooh," I said, poking my head through the gap between the driver and passenger seat. "Predict something about me."

Bonnie laughed and suddenly became all crazy psychic old woman in a caravan like. "I see..."

A crow suddenly hit the back of the car. I could see that Elena was startled. She was kind of afraid of cars since the accident. And for some reason, she didn't trust me to drive.

"What was that?! Oh, my god! Elena, are you okay?" Bonnie said quickly. "Charlie?"

"It's ok. I'm fine," Elena replied.

"Yeah, me too."

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere," Bonnie tried to reassure.

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life."

"I predict this year is going to be kick as," Bonnie said. "And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you two are going to be beyond happy."

* * *

><p>"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say "tranny mess"?"<p>

"No that's over," Elena replied to Bonnie.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year," Bonnie said.

Bonnie was always so lighthearted and found a way to make everything funny.

Tyler passed us, smirking at me as he walked by. I felt his eyes linger in places which I didn't want them. I still cringed at the thought of me sleeping with him. It was only four months ago, but the me now wouldn't think twice about doing that with the _douche _of the school ever again.

"Isn't he dating Vicki Donovan? Matt's sister?" Bonnie asked, noticing his unsubtle 'flirting.' Yes, sexual harrassment was flirting in Tyler Lockwood's eyes.

"Yup," I replied and sighed. "He's a douchebag. It doesn't matter, Bon."

Bonnie looked ready to reply.

It seemed like it was I'm-not-ready-to-move-on ex-boyfriend day since Elena's ex and Vicki's brother, Matt, passed by us as well, completely ignoring Elena as she waved to him.

"He hates me," Elena said sadly.

"That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits."

I laughed and I was glad to see that Elena smiled. Matt wasn't taking the break-up well. He loved her, and that was clear to see. But she needed time after Mum and Dad's death, well, that's what she told him. The real reason was that Elena didn't love Matt as much as he loved her. I don't think she even loved Matt at all.

A chipper blonde approached us by the name of Caroline Forbes. Of course, we'd known Caroline since we were children. I loved Caroline, but she was a tad bit insensitive, which was why I didn't call her over the summer. Elena and I relied heavily on each other and Bonnie, and also Aunt Jenna.

"Elena, Charlie. Oh, my god," said the blonde dramatically.

Caroline hugged Elena briefly before hugging me as well.

"How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you two," she directed her attention to Bonnie. "How are they? Are they good?"

By the way she was treating us, I could've swore that we were two year olds, misbehaving constantly.

"Uh, Care, we're over here," I said, pointing to myself and Elena.

"And we're fine. Thank you," Elena replied. She was so much better at this whole poor orphan stuff. I'm just smile and nod while Elena had repeated the same line in the mirror the day before the burial.

"Really?" Caroline asked.

Although I wanted to strangle the girl right there and then, I knew her intentions were good. She was just insensitive.

"Yes, Caroline. We're thriving," I answered. "Aunt Jenna has been taking real good care of us."

My assurance didn't stop her from looking at us pitifully. It was the same expression everyone gave us. 'Poor orphan children, lets smother them.'

"Oh, you poor things," she wrapped her arm around Elena and I, holding us tightly.

"Ok, Caroline," Elena said.

"Oh! Ok, see you guys later?" she questioned.

_Hopefully not if this is what our encounters entail._

"Ok! Bye!" Bonnie called after her.

"No comment," Elena said.

"Absolutely none," I added.

"I'm not going to say anything," Bonnie joined.

* * *

><p>Bonnie, Elena and I were walking outside the secretary's office, until Bonnie stopped suddenly, causing Elena and I to stop as well.<p>

"Hold up. Who's this?" Bonnie said, staring at the new guy.

"All I see is back," Elena replied.

"Its a hot back," the 'psychic' commented.

"A very sexy back."

It kinda was. Turned out I said that louder than intended, causing Bonnie and Elena to hit me on either arm. "Charlie!" she scolded, whispering. "He has ears, y'know," Bonnie added.

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar."

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena said.

"Oh, she's going to bury it so deep that it lies underneath the core and into the mantle," I added.

"Pretty much."

"Jeremy, good batch, man."

"I'll be right back," Elena said, urgently storming off to 'save our brother from himself.'

"Please be hot," Bonnie continued staring at the new guy's back.

I clicked my fingers in her face, hoping that she would snap out of stalking the new guy. But, in all fairness, with a back like that, how could he not be hot?

I noticed Elena went into the boy's bathroom, probably going to threaten or give Jeremy a lecture.

Bonnie stepped back, unaware that I was still there. "Hey, shouldn't you have gone with Elena?"

"Nah," I said. "Let her play the authority, drug-patrol sis."

"But you'd be better at talking him out of it," Bonnie said. "What with your past with... you know."

"With being a drunk and addicted to pot? Yeah, you can say it. My seven months of being a drunk, pot-head."

"I wasn't going to say it like that," she defended.

I laughed, but we both knew that was the truth. We had all thought it. But this year I was going to get back, better than ever. This scrawny physique I had gotten from denying myself food and replacing it with cigarettes and drugs, was going to change to a more athletic, heathly one that I had the year before.

"I have track today."

Bonnie looked at me, happy. "You're starting track again? That's great!"

"I just want to get back to normal, y'know? Back to how it was before my parent's died and I started dating Tyler."

She nodded understandingly. "Well, you have me and Elena. We're here for you. We'll always be."

The rest of the day was quite uneventful. Tanner's class featured the new guy, _Stefan_, and Elena eye-flirting, which Matt saw and didn't like. I felt for the guy, I really did.

* * *

><p>I answered the front door after hearing the bell ring. It was the guy from history class, who Elena had taken a liking to apparently. That, or Aunt Jenna had a new thing for high schoolers.<p>

"Hey, Stefan, right?" I said.

"Yeah," he replied. "You're Charlotte, Elena's sister."

Usually somebody calling me 'Elena's sister' really ticked me off, but him standing on our porch meant that Elena was 'getting out there away'. Maybe she was gonna get out of this depressing mood soon.

"Actually, I prefer Charlie," I told him. "So... you and my sister?"

"Oh no," I shook his head and laughed. He held up a book that I recognised as my sister's diary. "Your sister left this at the graveyard." He offered it to me.

I raised an eyebrow and took it. "You hang around in graveyards?"

I heard someone stomping down the stairs. It was Elena. We were meeting Bonnie at the Grill.

Elena stopped when she saw Stefan. "Oh, Stefan, hi," she said. "What are you doing here? I hope my sister wasn't torturing you too much?"

Stefan rubbed the nape of his neck nervously.

"Um... I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was . . . strange."

"No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish," Elena said.

Something like that. How's your leg?" Stefan enquired.

"Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where we lived?"

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back," he gestured to the journal in my hand.

"Oh, I must have dropped it." I handed it to her. "I-thank you."

"Don't worry, I didn't . . . read it," Stefan said.

"No? Why not? Most people would have."

I felt like cockblock between them.

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine," Stefan said.

"You keep a journal?"

"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important."

Those two were like a match made in heaven. I wondered if he actually had a journal, or if it was just a smoothe line to win over the diary-girl.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna. . .umm, you don't have to stay out there."

"I'm fine. Sorry, were you going somewhere?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, we're meeting a friend. Do you want to come?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you," Matt said politely, though I could see he was seething.<p>

"Hi. Stefan."

"Hey," Elena greeted Matt.

"Hey."

I looked between the three of them.

"Well... this isn't awkward at all..."

* * *

><p>"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked once we sat down.<p>

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young," Stefan said.

"Parents?" Bonnie enquired.

"My parents passed away."

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Elena asked.

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle."

"My turn to interogate the new guy," I said excitedly. "Are you a twin?" I cocked an eyebrow.

He laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm not."

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow," Caroline said.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls," Bonnie told him.

"Are you going?" he asked Elena.

"Of course she is," Bonnie answered for her.

Elena tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked up at Stefan through hooded eyes.

She was getting her flirt on.

Bonnie and I shared a knowing glance, both of us grinning. Caroline looked ticked off.

* * *

><p>"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"<p>

"Um . . . a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot," Bonnie answered Tanner.

The class laughed.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it," Matt smirked.

"Hmm. Charlotte?" Only Tanner would be cruel enough to call me 'Charlotte'. "I've been told you've bounced back from your frivolous phase, about time too."

"I'm afraid I don't know, sir," I said, grinning slightly.

"Elena? Unlike your sister, I'm sure you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know."

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Charlotte, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break," Tanner said.

"There were three-hundred and forty-six casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians," Stefan answered.

"That's correct, Mister...?"

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant."

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are - uh - stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner."

"Hmm."

* * *

><p>I had always loved parties. The drinks, the dancing... everything really. Bonnie and Elena were talking about the new guy, Stefan. The guy lived up to the expections Bonnie and I put on him based on his very sexy back. He seemed to have a thing for Elena.<p>

"Just admit it, Elena," Bonnie was trying to get Elena to 'fess up.

"Oh, ok, so he's a little pretty," she said.

"He has that romance novel stare," Bonnie commented.

"And those mysterious green eyes..." I added, putting on the face of a lovesick maiden.

"So where is he?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one."

"Right, I forgot," Bonnie said. "Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Wait, you need a crystal ball," Elena replied, searching around for some glass.

She gave her a bottle. Bonnie took it, brushing off Elena's hand. She spaced out for a while, but soon came back to her senses and quickly pulled her hand back.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That was weird. When I touched Elena, I saw a crow," Bonnie said, looking frightened.

"What?" Elena questioned, as confused as I was.

"A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill," Bonnie rushed off, looking for a way to get away from us more than to get more alcohol.

"Ok? Bonnie!" Elena called after her. "Is it just me or was that really weird?" Elena asked me.

I shook my head. "No, that was weird."

Maybe Bonnie was psychic. I never believed in any of that mumbo-jumbo about ghosts or witches or fairies. But maybe, psychics were real. Maybe witches were too.

No. No way any of that stuff was real. Elena whipped around and I turned to follow her.

Sexy-back guy was here.

"Hi," Stefan said.

"Hi," Elena replied, a little creeped.

I gave him a smile. "I'm fine. I'm going to find Bonnie. Nice seeing you again."

I found Bonnie gulping down a bottle of alcohol while leaning on a tree. She was brooding. So very un-Bonnie like. She was too cheery to be thinking so much. Her expression was a mixture of total shock and, well, drunkness.

"Bonnie," I called.

I noticed how she groaned when she saw me. Maybe she just wanted to be alone.

"Hey, Bon? Are you okay?"

"I just need to take a beat," she said. She gave me a small smile. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

I nodded. Someone lightly tapped my shoulder. I whipped around to see Tyler. I groaned internally.

"Tyler. Hey."

He smiled. "Hey."

I turned around. Bonnie had snuck away. "So... nice party."

Tyler didn't support my desire for party chit-chat and got straight to the point.

"We haven't talked since-"

"I broke up with you?" He nodded. "Yeah... it's just been difficult."

He tried to smile sympathetically, but it just looked forced. "But how 'difficult' is it to pick up the phone and call me?" He gripped my rest and led me into the forest.

"Tyler? What the hell? Let go of me!" I demanded, struggling in his grip.

He pressed me against a tree and kissed my neck.

"Tyler! Get off of me!" He ignored me and my heart raced. "No... no... Tyler, please, not here! Not anywhere! We're done! Get over it."

He became more aggressively and grabbed my shoulders, slamming me against the tree.

"You know you want it," he whispered in what was meant to be a seductive voice. "Remember us, Charlie? We had such fun. We used to do it anywhere."

I struggled underneath him. "Yeah... well, I'm not that girl anymore! And we never did it against a flipping tree!"

"First time for everything," he made to take off my top, but shoved his hand away.

"What about Vicki? You're with her now."

"I made a mistake, Charlie," he said. "I miss us."

"Well, I don't," I growled. He forced my top off me. The cold night air hit my bare skin. I felt tears rush to my eyes, but I swallowed them back. "Tyler - I don't want this."

"Yes, you do."

I squirmed and tried to find a way out. I couldn't even lift my knee up he was so close to me. I hated being like this, so defenseless and vulnerable. Tyler _knew _that, but still he was putting me in that position.

Suddenly, Tyler cried out in pain and took a step away from me. My eyes widened in astonishment. He fell to his knees.

I picked up my top, not taking my eyes off him. I put it on and ran away from him.

_God, that was close._

* * *

><p>I went back to the party and looked for Bonnie. I crossed my arms so the no one would the slight rip in my top.<p>

I found Bonnie, drinking more alcohol.

"Bonnie, there you are," I said.

"Yeah," she replied. "Look - I'm sorry I left you with Tyler. Bad friend move on my part."

I shook my head. "You wanted to be alone, I get it."

Bonnie examined me from head to toe. "What happened? Did you two - oh God no! You didn't..."

"No, we didn't." Bonnie sighed in relief. "But that didn't stop him from trying."

Bonnie's eyes popped out of their sockets. "What? Wait, he tried mol-"

I nodded, swallowing hard. "And then something seriously weird happened. He just started screaming... and-and it felt like I was causing it."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're joking, right?"

I shrugged. "Maybe it's the drinks, but there's something going on here."

Bonnie gave me a sympathic look. "I'm sorry I left you back there. If I didn't, then this wouldn't have happened."

I shook my head. "He would have tried it somewhere else, Bon."

"I'm still sorry. Do you want a lift home?"

I nodded. "I seriously need some girl talk."

* * *

><p>Vicki Donovan had been bitten by some animal. The ambulance arrived and took her and Matt to the hospital. Bonnie, Caroline and I were in the Mystic Grill, waiting for Caroline to sober up.<p>

"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asked Caroline as she sipped her coffee.

"No," Caroline replied.

"Keep drinking. I gotta get you and Charlie home. I gotta get me home," Bonnie said.

"Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?" Caroline asked.

"I'm not touching that," Bonnie said.

"I'm inappropriate," Caroline stated. "I always say the wrong thing. And . . . Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and . . . I'm never the one."

Guess that was something Caroline and I had in common. We were always second choice.

"It's not a competition, Caroline," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, it is." Caroline sighed. "You two can go home. I'll call my mom."

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked.

She nodded. Bonnie and I stood up. "See you tomorrow, Caroline," I said, smiling.

Caroline gave me a small smile. "You too."

We got into the car and Bonnie started to drive.

"We don't have a competition between us, do we?" Bonnie asked as she drove.

I shook my head and shrugged slightly. "No, I don't think so. Competitions are stupid. Sibling rivalry, however..."

Bonnie laughed. "Ah, of course. The Gilbert rivalry. At least it's two-sided. Caroline's just comparing herself to Elena."

I nodded. "But it's different between siblings. We can never stay mad for too long."

"I wouldn't know," Bonnie said sadly. "I'm an only child."

"Poor you," I said with mock-sympathy. "Getting a house to yourself."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'd love to have siblings. You have no idea have lucky you have it. A sister and a brother; Some people would kill for that."

"Isn't 'kill' a bit of an exaggeration?" I said. "Or should I be worried?"

Bonnie chuckled. "You should be very worried." She sobered up quickly, though, a thought seemed to have caused her serious demeanor. "I have this bad feeling since tonight."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Like... like it's only the beginning."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Pairings still aren't fully decided!<strong>


End file.
